Talk:Charlotte De-Chat
English Spelling It is really uncommon, if not nonexistent, for a first name to have a dash. The original French word that the name is based on doesn't have a dash. It is simply "de chat." It makes more sense to leave it as Charlotte De Chat, or if going by normal naming conventions, "Charlotte de Chat" or "Charlotte DeChat." Nightmare Pirates (talk) 05:41, January 25, 2019 (UTC) I understand your reasoning, but I feel like it applies the same way it does to Mont-d'Or and High-Fat. I think Dechat or DeChat might be good alternatives. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:20, January 25, 2019 (UTC) The original French word spelled in Japanese is ラング・ド・シャ, where the dots essentially denote spaces. This guy's name on the other hand is spelled ドシャ. It's intended to be one name, so spaces would be confusing. Same situation as with Mont-d'or. Dashes make it clear that it's one name while avoiding jumbling together the words from the reference. And personally speaking, in my language it's not strange at all for a first name to have a dash. 18:41, January 25, 2019 (UTC) If its one word then it would be Dechat. SeaTerror (talk) 21:30, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Having dashes is definitely better than leaving it at one word. In DB Super, ゴクウブラック is officially transliterated as “GOKOU-BLACK”. I don’t think having dashes is a problem Meshack (talk) 21:37, January 25, 2019 (UTC) I guess it's a preference issue, so if the wiki decides that De-Chat is more suitable then that's fine by me. However, if I may, I would like to argue that if the anime or the One Piece website reveals a proper English "translation" that differs from how the wiki wrote it, that we change it to that. This is more of the case for Montb than De-Chat, but for example, if the anime or website names Montb as Montbu, Monbu, Montblu, etc..., I think we should go with what they say because it is more official than a fan "translation." It isn't really a translation in the traditional sense, but more of a transliteration. Something like De-Chat or Mont-d'Or makes little difference with spaces or dashes, but the spelling for Montb looks like it might be controversial, simply because the spelling doesn't exactly reflect how it sounds.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 22:38, January 25, 2019 (UTC) The name is clearly supposed to be French so it would be DeChat. SeaTerror (talk) 07:25, January 26, 2019 (UTC) :Yikes, yet another false statement by SeaTerror. Why do you always act as if you know so much about languages when you clearly don't? What you think about is probably a nobiliary particle, but this has nothing to do with such a particle. "Langue de chat" simply means "tongue of the cat". "Chat" is not a so-called "nom de terre", it's a normal noun. So writing it as "DeChat" would be wrong. And even if "chat" were a "nom de terre", it wouldn't mean that the particle is written in connection with it (ex.: Dominique de Villepin). :What you could also think about is the so-called medial capital (ex.: Julia DeVillers), but this has nothing to do with the French language at all. Ironically, the first of the two opposing statements you've made in the span of 60 minutes was the correct one, this character's name should be written as "Dechat". • Seelentau 愛 議 15:49, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Seems settled on keeping it as De-Chat Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:37, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :It's definitely better than splitting the words, yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:37, January 28, 2019 (UTC)